


If I Just Lay Here

by mr_reblogbutton



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Hera is mentioned, So is Minkowski and Koudelka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_reblogbutton/pseuds/mr_reblogbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' if I lay here. If I just lay here. Will you lie with me and just forget the world?'- Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol</p><p>Eiffel is in a house that's not really home. He does some late night thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Just Lay Here

He lay in bed. He actually _lay_ on his bed. He didn't have to stay secure in a special place or worry about floating off because he was finally back. Home?

No.

In a house?

Yes.

It wasn't fully home. There were no steady hums of engines. No clanking or groaning walls. No orange light leaking into his room. He was in a bed, lying flat on it's surface, and staring at a dark wall. A bird cawed restlessly into the night. He flinched. He had never liked the silence of his home but he didn't have anywhere else to go. He would have felt too awkward intruding on Minkowski since her husband was there. He shifted and curled into himself a little bit more, grasping for blankets. He needed to talk, to reach out and have a hand to catch him; he always needed someone to pull him back from the edge. Before the hell that was the Hephaestus, he had always had a sense of emptiness. He was falling and no one could grab him by the collar and pull him away. He looked down into the abyss on a regular basis and wondered what it would be like to look up from the abyss. Then he suddenly wasn't falling. She was there. In the nights where his thoughts would stray, and she would respond no matter what.

Now she was gone. The darkness warped the shadows of his room and suddenly he felt weightless.

He was falling again.

Eiffel reached out an arm slowly. He extended his reach towards the blank wall. He stayed like that for a while. She didn't reach for him. Even on the station she couldn't so why did he ever try now? His voice trembled as he spoke. The words familiar but hoarse from disuse.

"Hera? Are you there?"


End file.
